board8fandomcom-20200216-history
B8 Sports Allegiances
Board 8 Sports Allegiances helps us keep track of what teams users root for, so they can't be accused of bandwagoning during a good season! Sports Allegiances National Football League * Arizona Cardinals - tazzy, BakusaiTenketsu (2nd), Gaddswell (2nd) * Atlanta Falcons - XxAtarisCorexX (2nd) * Baltimore Ravens - The Choco, stoneraider, Bidoofaphilia, FFDragon, Gr8CyberMonkey, MrsFrisby (2nd), Naomi_Diamond (2nd) * Buffalo Bills - maplejet * Carolina Panthers - MrsFrisby, Yoshifan823(2nd), The Raven 2 (2nd) * Chicago Bears - kholdstare5234, charlie811, Xeybozn, mccheyne, soten1, WalrusJump, Beavis666x2 (2nd), ertyu (2nd) * Cincinatti Bengals- edwardsdv, ESY, OliviaTremor, Boman420 (2nd) * Cleveland Browns - AmephEstMako * Dallas Cowboys - Icon, Lockes Ragnarok, Yankees, The Raven 2 * Denver Broncos - Maniac64, wedny, Ludwig Von 2, Teh_Bean, AlecTrevelyan006 (2nd) * Detroit Lions - MajinZidane, CrimsonOcean, Kuge, Red Shifter * Green Bay Packers - Ngamer, Yoshifan823, RappinHobo9292, Yazzy14, KommunistKoala, Soul, Velarios, Red Shifter (2nd) * Houston Texans - calvinball, SF_Clowns (2nd), Topstorm87 (2nd), Gr8CyberMonkey (2nd) * Indianapolis Colts - CommodoreTN, Blindhobo13, bassdeluxe27, Mmhmmmmmm (2nd), McBones (2nd) * Jacksonville Jaguars - bloodhawks return, realhilfan, KCF0107 (2nd) * Kansas City Chiefs - Dr Football, MrSmartGuy * Miami Dolphins - KCF0107, yoshi_62, NClark, Boman420 * New Orleans Saints - pezzicle, Topstorm87, Vengeful_KBM (2nd), * New York Giants - Swift, Dauntless Hunter, Not Dave, Cloud and Squall, Lopen, PickYourName, VeryInsane * New York Jets - TimJab, supdawg, Chrono1219, SephirothG, android311, Dauntless Hunter(2nd), Cloud and Squall (2nd), Yankees (2nd) * New England Patriots - darkx, Leebo86, Jukkie, BBallman7, 695924, Zackattack117, RevolverSaro, NewHysteria, Cokes, AlecTrevelyan006, Neonreaper, Sir Cobain (2nd) * Oakland Raiders - SemiFinal Vs Belarus, YodaEatsHotDogs, SirBinro * Philadelphia Eagles - MSS, Warning crazy, BrettEagles, Lopen, TsunamiXXVIII, Kirby Driver, lefty * Pittsburgh Steelers - Demon HunterX, YorkeChops, Naye, Revenus, Highwind89 * San Diego Chargers - crod10, Sir Cobain, TCA * San Francisco 49ers - BakusaiTenketsu, ESY, Procrastinater, SF_Clowns, PrinceReva, Beavis666x2, McBones * Seattle Seahawks - Vengeful_KBM, Paratroopa, Gaddswell, Mmhmmmmmm, soten1 (2nd), PrinceReva (2nd) * St. Louis Rams - ExThaNemesis * Tampa Bay Buccaneers - BBallman7(2nd) * Tennessee Titans - ertyu, thundersheep, XxAtarisCorexX, pezzicle (2nd) * Washington Redskins - Naomi_Diamond, feartheducky Major League Baseball * Atlanta Braves - ertyu, Tom Bombadil, feartheducky, XxAtarisCorexX * Baltimore Orioles - Jukkie, MrsFrisby, realhilfan, FFDragon, Naomi_Diamond, Kirby Driver Reborn, Gr8CyberMonkey(2nd) * Boston Red Sox - darkx, Menji76, BBallman7, 695924, TsunamiXXVIII, Zackattack117, PrinceReva, CherryCokes, AlecTrevelyan006, AsurasKordoth, neonreaper * Chicago Cubs - Maniac64, Yoshifan823, kholdstare5234, Yazzy14, charlie811, Lopen, ZaziGuado, tazzyboyishere, WalrusJump, Tom Bombadil(2nd), ertyu(2nd) * Chicago White Sox - KCF0107, stoneraider, Xeybozn, sonten1, Teh_Bean, CommodoreTN(2nd) * Cinncinati Reds - OliviaTremor, neoboman, edwardsdv(2nd) * Cleveland Indians - AmephEstMako, pezzicle * Colorado Rockies - wedny, Ludwig Von 2, ESY16, beavis666x2, pIANOmAN3141, fortybelowsummer * Detroit Tigers - SHINE GET 64, MajinZidane, CrimsonOcean, Kuge, Sir Cobain, TheRock, PrinceReva(2nd) * Houston Astros - Topstorm87, Gr8CyberMonkey, Calvinball06 * Kansas City Royals - BrettEagles, MrSmartGuy * Los Angeles Angels - CommodoreTN * Los Angeles Dodgers - android311, blindhobo13(2nd) * Milwaukee Brewers - Ngamer * New York Mets - Shinra Reborn, YodaEatsHotDogs, Jmast7, WiggumFan267, Sir Cobain(2nd) * New York Yankees - TimJab, ExThaNemesis, Leebo86, Swift, Dauntless Hunter, SephirothG, Cloud and Squall, Yankees, supdawg, Chrono1219, thundersheep, bloodhawks return, YorkeChops, NewHysteria, PickYourName, blindhobo13, Meeks54, TheGameJr3500 * Oakland Athletics - Icon, SirBinro * Philadelphia Phillies - MSS, Warning_Crazy, th3l3fty, SuperWhiscash(2nd) * Pittsburgh Pirates- edwardsdv, Demon HunterX, Naye745, Revenus, Highwind89 * San Francisco Giants - SF_Clowns * Seattle Mariners - SemiFinal vs Belarus, Vengeful_KBM, Paratroopa1, Gaddswell, yoshi_62, Mmhmmmmmm,Tha Great One, ESY16(2nd), neoboman(2nd) * St. Louis Cardinals - Teh_Bean, VeryInsane, mccheyne(2nd) * Tampa Bay Rays - Warning_Crazy(2nd) * Texas Rangers - Lockes Ragnarok, Dr_Football, NClark128 * Toronto Blue Jays - Not Dave, RappinHobo9292, mccheyne, SuperWhiscash, Velarios * Washington Nationals - MrsFrisby(2nd), Naomi_Diamond(2nd), Topstorm87(2nd) National Basketball Association * Boston Celtics - darkx, BBallman7, 695924 * Chicago Bulls - kholdstare5234 * Cleveland Cavaliers - AmephEstMako * Dallas Mavericks - KCF0107, Lockes Ragnarok, RappinHobo9292 * Denver Nuggets - BBallman7(2nd) * Detroit Pistons - SHINE GET 64 * Houston Rockets - crod10 * Los Angeles Lakers - Menji76 * Milwaukee Bucks - Ngamer * New York Knicks - TimJab, Swift, Dauntless Hunter, SephirothG * Orlando Magic - Maniac64 * Portland Trailblazers - Icon * Toronto Raptors - Not Dave * Washington Wizards - Jukkie National Hockey League * Boston Bruins - darkx, BBallman7, 695924, Zackattack117, CherryCokes, AlecTrevelyan006, neonreaper * Buffalo Sabres - tazzyboyishere, maplejet(2nd), Sir Cobain(2nd) * Chicago Blackhawks - kholdstare5234, Yazzy14, charlie811, sonten1, WalrusJump, SemiFinal vs Belarus(2nd) * Colorado Avalanche - wedny, Ludwig Von 2, mccheyne, XxSoulxX, ESY16, MrSmartGuy, beavis666x2, fortybelowsummer * Dallas Stars - Lockes Ragnarok * Detroit Red Wings - MajinZidane, CrimsonOcean, Kuge, pezzicle, PrinceReva, Sir Cobain, Red Shifter, MSS (2nd) * Edmonton Oilers - rammtay * Florida Panthers - yoshi_62 * Los Angeles Kings - blindhobo13, android311(2nd) * Minnesota Wild - Yoshifan823, Lockes Ragnarok(2nd) * Montreal Canadiens - SF_Clowns, Velarios, Bidoof(2nd), pezzicle(2nd) * Nashville Predators - CommodoreTN * New Jersey Devils - ertyu, Swift, supdawg, YodaEatsHotDogs, TsunamiXXVIII, VeryInsane,Yazzy14(2nd) * New York Islanders - SephirothG * New York Rangers - TimJab, Dauntless Hunter, Cloud and Squall, Chrono1219, TimJab, PickYourName, neoboman * Ottawa Senators - RappinHobo9292, Not Dave, XxSoulxX(2nd) * Philadelphia Flyers - MSS, crod10, Warning_Crazy, Bidoof, Kirby Driver Reborn, rammtay(2nd), sonten1(2nd) * Pittsburgh Penguins - edwardsdv, Maniac64, ExThaNemesis , Demon HunterX, bloodhawks return, YorkeChops, Naye745, The Raven 2, Revenus, android311, Highwind89 * San Jose Sharks - stoneraider, BakusaiTenketsu, SemiFinal vs Belarus, SirBinro, WalrusJump(2nd) * St. Louis Blues - realhilfan, ShadowHalo17 * Tampa Bay Lightning - Warning_Crazy(2nd) * Toronto Maple Leafs - maplejet, SuperWhiscash * Vancouver Canucks - Icon, thundersheep, Gaddswell, TheCruelAngel * Washington Capitals - Jukkie, Chocoboslayer, MrsFrisby, FFDragon, Naomi_Diamond, Topstorm87, feartheducky NCAA Football * Air Force Falcons - ESY16, fortybelowsummer * Alabama Crimson Tide - TimJab, YorkeChops, XxAtarisCorexX * Boise State Broncos - RappinHobo9292, Kuge, Topstorm87, sonten1(2nd) * Boston College Eagles - BBallman7, charlie811, YodaEatsHotDogs, Cokes311 * Cal Poly Mustangs - SirBinro * Cincinnati Bearcats - Edwardsdv(2nd) * Clemson Tigers - BrettEagles * Colorado Buffalos - Azazel22 * Connecticut Huskies - Leebo86 * Florida Gators - Mccheyne, Realhilfan * Florida State Seminoles - ertyu, sonten1 * Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets - Kirby Driver Reborn * Houston Cougars - Gr8CyberMonkey(2nd) * Illinois Fighting Illini - WalrusJump(2nd) * Iowa Hawkeyes - Maniac64, Yoshifan823, kholdstare5234, ZaziGuado * Iowa State Cyclones - Teh_Bean * Kansas Jayhawks - MrSmartGuy * Kansas State Wildcats - MrSmartGuy(2nd) * Kentucky Wildcats - Boman420, MichaelWClark * Maryland Terrapins - FFDragon, Naomi Diamond, Gr8CyberMonkey * Miami Hurricanes - crod10, SephirothG, yoshi_62 * Michigan Wolverines - SHINE GET 64, CrimsonOcean, PrinceReva, Tazzyboyishere, Azazel22(2nd) * Michigan State Spartans - wedny, Sir Cobain, Red Shifter, TheRock1525, SHINE GET 64(2nd) * Minnesota Golden Gophers - KCF0107 * Missouri Tigers - bloodhawks return * Navy Midshipmen - Xeybozn(2nd) * North Carolina Tar Heels - The Raven 2 * Northwestern Wildcats - WalrusJump * Notre Dame Fighting Irish - Icon, Lockes Ragnarok, edwardsdv, SF Clowns * Oklahoma Sooners - Dr Football * Oklahoma State Cowboys - NClark128 * Oregon Ducks - Stoneraider, android311 * Oregon State Beavers - Menji76 * Penn State Nittany Lions - MSS, ExThaNemesis, Warning crazy, pezzicle, Neonreaper, Th3l3fty, SBell0105 * Pittsburgh Panthers - Demon HunterX, Naye745, Revenus * South Carolina Gamecocks - Naye745(2nd) * Southern California Trojans - TheGameJr3500 * Syracuse Orange - Cloud and Squall, PickYourName, Highwind89 * Temple Owls - Warning crazy(2nd) * Tennessee Volunteers - bassdeluxe27 * Texas Longhorns - KommunistKoala, Calvinball06, Tha Great One * Utah Utes - BakusaiTenketsu, Beavis666x2 * Vanderbilt Commodores - CommodoreTN * Virginia Tech Hokies - Jukkie, Xeybozn, MrsFrisby, feartheducky, KCF0107(2nd) * Western Carolina Catamounts - The Raven 2(2nd) * Washington Huskies - Kbmusiclover, Paratroopa1, Mmhmmmmmm * Wisconsin Badgers - Ngamer, Yazzy14 NCAA Basketball * Alabama Crimson Tide - TimJab, XxAtarisCorexX * Boston College Eagles - YodaEatsHotDogs, Cokes311(2nd) * Cal Poly Mustangs - SirBinro * Clemson Tigers - BrettEagles * Colorado Buffalos - Azazel22 * Connecticut Huskies - Leebo86, RappinHobo9292, NewHysteria, Th3l3fty * Duke Blue Devils - Menji76, ExThaNemesis, CommodoreTN, Velarios * Florida State Seminoles - ertyu * George Mason Patriots - MrsFrisby * Georgetown Hoyas - SephirothG(2nd) * Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets - Kirby Driver Reborn * Illinois Fighting Illini - charlie811, WalrusJump(2nd) * Iowa Hawkeyes - Maniac64, Yoshifan823, kholdstare5234, ZaziGuado * Iowa State Cyclones - Teh_Bean * Kansas Jayhawks - Realhilfan, MrSmartGuy * Kansas State Wildcats - MrSmartGuy(2nd) * Kent State Golden Flashes - SF Clowns * Kentucky Wildcats - Boman420, MichaelWClark, Tazzyboyishere * Louisville Cardinals - Brian sulpher * Marquette Golden Eagles - Yazzy14 * Maryland Terrapins - Chocoboslayer, FFDragon, Naomi Diamond, Gr8CyberMonkey * Miami Hurricanes - yoshi_62 * Michigan Wolverines - SHINE GET 64, PrinceReva, fortybelowsummer, Azazel22(2nd) * Michigan State Spartans - Sir Cobain, Red Shifter, TheRock1525, Edwardsdv(2nd), SHINE GET 64(2nd) * Minnesota Golden Gophers - KCF0107(2nd) * North Carolina Tar Heels - SephirothG, OliviaTremor, The Raven 2, Brian sulpher(2nd) * Northwestern Wildcats - WalrusJump * Notre Dame Fighting Irish- edwardsdv, SF Clowns(2nd) * Oklahoma Sooners - Dr Football * Oklahoma State Cowboys - NClark128 * Penn State Nittany Lions - MSS, Warning crazy, pezzicle * Pittsburgh Panthers - Demon HunterX, YorkeChops, Naye745, Revenus * Saint Mary's College Gaels - wedny(2nd) * Seton Hall Pirates - SBell0105 * South Carolina Gamecocks - Naye745(2nd) * Southern California Trojans - android311(2nd) * Syracuse Orange - BBallman7, Cloud and Squall, Chrono1219, bloodhawks return, Procrastinater, sonten1, PickYourName, Neonreaper, Highwind89, TheGameJr3500, Boman420(2nd), SBell0105(2nd) * Tennessee Volunteers - bassdeluxe27 * Texas Longhorns - Lockes Ragnarok, KommunistKoala, Tha Great One * UCLA Bruins - android311 * UMass Minutemen - Cokes311 * Utah Utes - BakusaiTenketsu, Beavis666x2 * Vanderbilt Commodores - CommodoreTN(2nd) * Villanova Wildcats - YodaEatsHotDogs, MrsFrisby(2nd), MSS(2nd), Warning crazy(2nd) * Virginia Tech Hokies - Jukkie, Xeybozn, feartheducky * Wake Forest Demon Deacons - KCF0107 * Washington Huskies - Paratroopa1, Mmhmmmmmm * Western Carolina Catamounts - The Raven 2(2nd) * Wisconsin Badgers - Ngamer, Yazzy14(2nd) Club Soccer/Football * A.C. Milan - Swift * Ajax - MSS * Arsenal - Maniac64, ExThaNemesis * AS Roma - crod10 * Barcelona - ctesjbuvf, MSS * Chelsea - Menji76 * Chicago Fire - Yazzy14 * D.C. United - Jukkie * Newcastle - Icon * Tottenham - Not Dave * Valencia - Leebo86 * Vancouver Whitecaps - Icon(2nd) FIFA Soccer/Football * Argentina ctesjbuvf (2nd) * Canada - Icon * Denamrk ctesjbuvf * France - MSS, Menji76, ExThaNemesis(2nd), Icon(2nd) * Germany - RappinHobo9292 * Italy - crod10, Swift * USA - MSS (2nd), Maniac64, ExThaNemesis, Yoshifan823, Leebo86, Jukkie, Swift(2nd), Yazzy14 Category:Board 8